Too Lost In You
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: This is a one-shot song ff to 'Too Lost In You' by 'The Sugarbabes' TJ Reaslises he needs to tell Spinelli how he feels before its too late! contains a story i heard. TJSPINELLI -of course! (the best pairing ever!)


**Okay I Heard this story (read by Mr Kerr –you'll see) read today and thought it was TOTALLY TJ./SPINELLI ff worthy but I didn't wanna rip it off so I put it in a song ff! ENJOY! AND THIS SONG ALSO SEEMS PERFECT!**

**I own the last like of it (I shied miserably she really did see me the way I saw her –she did see me after all) Please enjoy and review!**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Coz this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**

16-year-old TJ Detweiler stole a glance at his Best friend Ashley Spinelli, from the old Recess gang only Gretchen and Vince and the too of them remained –Gretchen and Vince were dating making their friendship a little more complicated. He silently wished he had the confidence Vince did –to reveal his feelings to the only Girl he EVER loved but sadly the fear of rejection kept him quiet. She'd changed so much since 4th grade, she was still tough –which he completely admired. Although in the 4th grade she SWORE she'd never wear make up she now wore 'natural' make up –although she was beautiful without it –in his opinion. If I could have one whish –it'd be fore her

**I'm in over my head  
You got under skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

Ashley Spinelli ran her hand through her long soft raven hair as she waited for the lesson to begin. She glanced over at TJ who seemed in his own world –he'd been like that allot recently. She shied miserably she wanted to let him know how she felt but asking him out was completely desperate –in her opinion and getting a friend to tell him way too immature and even though it hurt to admit it –he wasn't interested in her.

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)  
Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear

Their teacher Mr Kerr began to speak

"hello, I'd like to start the lesson with a story, told from the point of you from a average male. 'I looked over at my best friend as she ran her hair though her perfect brunet hair her soft green eyes focused on writing down the homework. 

"do you need my lesson notes?" I asked holding out the note's I'd just took

"your such a great friend!" she said taking them and kissing my cheek. Its about time I admit she doesn't see me the way I see her –she doesn't see me at all

I sat alone when the phone rang it was her –crying over a break up with our boyfriend. She asked me to come over so I did.

"thanks for being here –you're the greatest friend ever" she said kissing my cheek she then continued "remember a few years ago we said we'd go to the senior prom if neither of us had a date? D'ya wanna go together?" I excepted. Its about time I admit she doesn't see me the way I see her –she doesn't see me at all

We went to the senior prob together –just as friends. We stood in front of her door gazing into each others eyes

"thanks for taking me" she said kissing my cheek and walking inside. Its about time I admit she doesn't see me the way I see her –she doesn't see me at all

I sat on the benches watching my best friend get married. After a short heart breaking service she came too me "I didn't think you'd come –thank you" she said kissing my cheek and leaving for her new married life. Its about time I admit she doesn't see me the way I see her –she doesn't see me at all

I sat once again on the benches looking at her coffin that held my best friend

"I'm now going to read a diary entry from high school. I glanced over at him, my best friend but how ever many times I hint I have to accept the truth he doesn't see me the way I see him –he doesn't see me at all.

I shied miserably she really did see me the way I saw her –she did see me after all"

**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

**I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can mess with me  
(No one can mess with me)**

TJ listened to the oddly familiar feelings and it dawned on him –he could be in that position, he had to tell Spinelli his feeling –before it was to late.

"dose anyone get the meaning of this story?" asked Mr Kerr looking around, TJ raised is hand "TJ?"

"It means you should say what you need to say before its too late, before you've lost the chance" he glanced over at Spinelli as he said this –their eyes met for a second before he turned back to his teacher

"that's exactly what it means" said Mr Kerr "could you all write this down and explain it please?"

**Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you**

As Spinelli listened to the poem she realised that although the chances were small TJ might just feel the same way –she had to take the chance and tell him before it was too late.

"dose anyone get the meaning of this story?" 'yea right –I'm gunna go all sappy' thought Spinelli rolling her eyes "TJ?" she looked around at TJ very interested to see how he saw the story

"It means you should say what you need to say before its too late, before you've lost the chance" when he said this he looked over at me are eyes met for just a moment –but to me it felt like forever. she smiled inwardly as he turned away, maybe just maybe there was a chance of him returning the feeling –she had to tell him he feelings before their lives copycatted the story.

****

**I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

TJ walked over to Spinelli at the end of the lesson 

"Spin, I gotta talk to you" said TJ slightly nervously

"yea same here" she replied trying to hid her nervousness.

They walked into the school fiend neither saying a word, they sat down on a bench and TJ started nervously 

"t-that story, it made me realise something and I need to tell you this before its too late" said TJ clearing his thought nervously "I l-love you"

Spinelli was rather surprised at her confession but smiled at the worried look on his face she put her hand on his check 

"I love you too Teej" she whispered. TJ smiled and kissed Spinelli –he hadn't left it too late

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Hope you enjoyed the ff! **

**Hi! Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please don't review because as my GOLDEN RULE goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all" p.s Constructive criticism is okay -just don't be 2 mean**


End file.
